love is selfish love is kind
by noizssexappeal
Summary: (they stay up too late and are dead tired when the group sets out for the day but it's worth it all the same.)


**,,,,,**

there it is; that bubbly, light feeling in his stomach threatening to spill over until he feels tears gathering in his eyes. he cannot do it anymore - gaius surana _laughs. _full on giggles like the grumpy little elvhen mage he has built up the reputation of being. and it's all stupid zevran's fault.

him and his_ stupid face. _doing excessively stupid (funny) things.

_there is a blight coming_, gaius says between hiccups of giddiness. _i am supposed to be the fearless leader, i shouldn't be giggling like a child. _

zevran merely smiles, and for once, it is not suggestive in the slightest. the antivan seems perfectly content to sit there, chin resting on folded hands and observing with an ever bemused look in his eye.

_dear warden_, he reprimands mockingly, _i do believe if you do not quiet down the whole of camp will be up with us children._

(they stay up too late and are dead tired when the group sets out for the day but it's worth it all the same.)

**,,,,,**

_i am yours. _a kiss to the callous knuckle; chaste enough for even the revered mother's approval, not that gaius is in any rush to gain_ that. _

the mage flushes an unflattering shade of surly green. instead of blushing like a normal being, he felt himself growing a bit sick. the good kind of sick, though, maybe. the kind he won't feel the need to bellyache to wynne about until she sighs and mutters an incantation to some foreign healing spell.

yes. he definitely does not want to approach wynne about this, he thinks, feeling a certain spring in his step today.

**,,,,,**

wynne finds him, anyway, and she's got that motherly look in her eye that also makes her about a hundred percent more terrifying than usual. (that's saying something. really.)

she reprimands him, says that they are both far too loud (cue ugly flushing ... _here. _he is not sure what exactly she has heard or not but they have not shared a tent with dubious intent this far, and he plans to keep it that way until he's perfectly certain it will not end with twin daggers pressed into his heart.)

_love is selfish_, she warns him a cold edge to her tone and he has to wonder if she knows this by personal experience. _grey wardens cannot afford to be selfish. _

_i can handle it_, he replies and though he has nothing to compare it to, he rather feels like a lovestruck adolescent torn between reality and blind hope. (_i hope i hope i hope i hope i hope_)

**,,,,,**

gaius is pleasantly surprised to find that he has not, in fact, been stabbed in the heart with two twin daggers in his sleep. _and_, as if that weren't enough, zevran was still dosing peacefully beside him looking the most innocent gaius has seen. it brings that abominable green flush to his cheeks and the sick butterflies to a dizzying twirl in his stomach.

cautiously, so so carefully, he brings a finger to trace the tattoos adorning the other man's face. this causes his nose to twitch adorably, and _oh no. _

_i am selfish, _gaius whispers a little horrified at his own revelation.

when zev wakes, he smiles a blinding tired smile and gaius manages a mere quirk of the lips. his hands are drawn into his lap, shaking with nerves.

(okay but what now what now)

_you look worried_, zevran declares after some examination.

(... _i am selfish_...)

gaius inhales deeply before throwing up wall after wall after wall. the only thing he took with him out of the tower, aside from his magic. the ability to block out the world, to make it see only what he wishes.

_well, there __**is**__ a blight threatening to destroy the world. _he remarks, feeling cold all of a sudden.

**,,,,,**

**(a/n)** yo, wynne in my game came up to me and was basically like "u horomonal children need to calm the d way down" but my mage and zev hadn't even done the deed yet so a headcanon was born that they woke up every one in camp by laughing like absolute DORKS but they let everyone think it was sex bc the opposite was a lot more terrifying for the both of them RIP ME

I PROMISE I WONT'T POST ANYMORE TODAY. I VE GOT DRAGON AGE ON THE BRAIN AND I NEEDED SOMETHIGN ELSE TO DO BC THE DEEP ROADS ARE KILLING ME SOFTLY.


End file.
